Meister's in LOVE
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: Sumeragi doesn't like the actual idea of Valentines Day, but what can she do? almost everyone around is in love :)


Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is not mine..

Note: This happens when terrorists started to LOVE.. and it bothers Sumergai and confuse the rest of the Ptolemaios' crews.

Neil Dylandy didn't die and Tieria is on her female body due to some mission to be commenced..

* * *

I shook my head, when i saw Allelujah and Marie leaning on each other's forehead. Seriously I don't have anything against the Meisters falling in love because it was their reason for fighting, but somehow seeing them all lovey dovey with their partners at their young age.. wee I'm feeling jealous.

"Noriega-san, good morning" Mileina greeted, at least I found someone in the crew who's not yet in the right age to do all the love love thingy.

"Good morning Mileina, what are you up too?" I asked her, I became curious when I saw her holding pieces of heart shape papers..

"Noriega-san it's time for Valentines day, it's a day for love tomorrow.." she replied..

I totally forgot, Valentines.. a day wherein lovers get to be together and do some love stuff..

"See ya later Noriega-san" she beamed at me before she floated and went on her way..

I smiled before I sighed..

"Love" I said..

My.. we're on a middle of combat against the whole world for eradication of war.. there's no time to think about how loveless I'am..

And besides I'm not the only one here in the crew who doesn't have love life...right?

* * *

The following day it's already time for Valentines..

I saw most of the crews exchanging flowers,gifts and chocolates..

I went on the bridge and saw Neil kissing a heart shaped box and teasing Tieira about something..

"Why don't you want to eat it?" Tieira impatiently ask..

"No" Neil replied with a teasing look..

"And would you mind explaining the reason why, Neil Dylandy?" Tieria asked..

"Because it's the first time you gave me chocolates, so I'm not gonna eat it.. and I will hold on to this up until the day I before I pass away that's when I'll eat it.." Neil replied then chuckled. Tieria groaned..

"Fine, but I'll make sure you'll never get a chance to eat it.. coz you won't die.. you idiot sniper." Tieria added..

I saw Neil smiled then blush and so is Tieria.

Neil smiled and held Tieira's cheeks then kiss her.. him on the forehead.. Then both of them smiled at one another..

Seriously, I'm right, this two really have a thing for one another.. I'am happy for both of them..

Tieria is the very last person from Ptolemaios who I expected to have a relationship.. but I guess I was wrong..

I sighed.. I floated on the other side not wanting to interrupt the two lovers when I saw Marina, Setsuna, Lyle and Anew, they were laughing together, Marina and Setsuna sitting together, closely to one another, Lyle was standing beside Anew while holding her shoulders close to him.

Kids now a days really...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Feldt Grace announce that there are approaching mobile suit from A-Laws and that there are 10 of them.

I went to Feldt and stated doing a strategy.

"Tieria, standby in Ptolemy.. we might need Seravee later.. and Marie, please also stand by in case Allelujah needs your help" I ordered

"Roger that" she.. he replied.

"Roger" Marie Responded.

At least during this time of the battle we won't be talking about some love and Valentines day.. I shook my head and perish the thought.

But I was wrong.. really..

"Hatch 1,2,3,4 are now open.."

"Transferring control to Seiei-san" Mileina said..

"Marina," Setsuna appeared on the screen..

Marina Ismail look at Setsuna..

"Hmmm?"

"Arigatou" he said..

Marina Ismail smiled to him..

"Double 00 raiser exterminating target" Setsuna said before he left..

geez this kids really kn-

"Anew, listen.." Lyle appeared in the monitor too.,

"You owe me a kiss" he said then winked..

Anew blushed.. and Christina, Feldt and Mileina teased her..

"F-Fine, j-just get going" she said.

Lyle smiled..

"Lyle Dylandy, Gundam Cherudim, I'm taking off" he announced..

"Marie, I'll be back so wait for me 'kay?" Allelujah did the same.. seriously.. love is in the air today..

Marie smiled at him,

"I'll be waiting, Allelujah.." she responded which makes the super soldier smile..

"Kids now a days we're just too sweet aren't day?" Lasse said..

I sighed.. "You're right.."

"Dynames is in the linear catapult deck, transferring control to Stratos-san" Mileina said..

Knowing Lockon he won't miss his chance as well..

"Tieria.." he announced..

All of us looked at Tieria, who's standing beside my chair.. then looked back at Lockon.. then he smiled..

"I love you.." he said out loud..

I'm sure the crews were shocked about his sudden confession

"Kyaa! so straight-forward.." Mileina said..

Tieria smiled at him.. Wow it's really a miraculous day.. to see Tieria Erde the self proclaim stoic.. smile?

"I love you too, you idiot sniper.. so don't get to try and get killed okay?" she.. he said..

"Roger.."

"Lockon Stratos Gundam Dynames.. Targeted and Ready to fire" Lockon announces as Dynames launched..

I sighed there's no use denying that love is in the air.. everyday.. here in Ptolemy..

* * *

After the battle and all Gundams and Meisters who have launched is back, safe and sound.. I watch them as they we're welcome happily by the persons they love..

I sighed in defeat..

"I guess even terrorists need love.." I said then I smile..

* * *

**The END**


End file.
